Hidden by the Fox
by Feneris
Summary: The Third sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto and made Orochimaru the 4th. Enraged at Orochimaru's actions, Arashi Uzumaki, the original 4th Hokage, leads the largest mass exodus in the Leaf's history, to found a new village in Wave Country.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Prologue

_There is a book titled the Ninja's Guide to Everything. It is one of the greatest books to ever come out of the publishing companies of Book Country. It is more informative then the Encyclopaedia Shinobi, more guarded then most villages greatest secrets, and more best selling and controversial then Jiraiya's series Icha Icha Paradise. It is so popular that many villages have printed their own versions to be used by their shinobi._

_The Ninja's Guide has this to say on the 4th Hokage, Orochimaru: He is a crazy, power hungry bastard. It is commonly believed that the Third Hokage was smoking something bad, when he made Orochimaru his successor. Sadly we will never know if this is true because the Third sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi in Arashi Uzumaki's son, Naruto. Arashi, is now Orochimaru's enemy, on any issue regarding the Leaf village and those who live in it._

He was known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, the man that caused the death of thousands of Stone Ninja during one of the Great Shinobi Wars. Arashi Uzumaki stormed through the street, up the stairs of an apartment complex, and into a room. In the room there was a guy with silver hair and a mask covering his lower face, a guy with black hair and a pair of goggles over his eyes, and a girl with straight brown hair and two red strips on her cheeks. The girl was also holding a baby that bore a striking resemblance to Arashi himself.

"Did Naruto cause any trouble today?" Arashi asked the assembled group.

"Nope he slept all day," Rin answered.

"Good, I'm glad I could ask you three to baby sit Naruto, while I listen to that snake bastard's crazy plans. Ever since the Third sealed Kyuubi in Naruto that snake bastard acting like he has free reign over everything." Arashi ranted.

"What he try to do today?" Kakashi drawled.

"He wants to invade Rice Country! Can you believe it? Said something about having access to the bloodlines there! Megalomaniac bastard." Arashi finished his rant then cooled down. "Alright you guys, I'll buy you all ramen, as further thanks for watching Naruto."

Below the village in the sewers, an ANBU with a weasel mask sprinted to the surface

"I don't believe it!" he thought, "Orochimaru, the 4th Hokage himself, is conducting experiments on our citizens! I must tell Arashi, he hates Orochimaru, he will take action."

2 hours later...

"You saw what?" Arashi asked, his face frozen in a look of shock.

"Orochimaru is conducting Kinjutsu experiments on people in the village. I saw it for myself." The ANBU said.

"Hmm… Itachi, find Kakashi, Rin and Obito. Tell them to find everyone they know they can trust and to meet me at the "secret" conference room under the temple. Gather anyone in the clans that you can trust. I don't just mean the Uchiha either. I want to see the Nara, the Akimichi, the Yamanaka, the Aburame, the Inuzuka, and the Hyuuga clans. Do that now. This is of the utmost importance, so do it with great haste and greater secrecy."

Itachi bowed and left the room. Arashi remained seated and thinking. "Orochimaru is powerful; he is the hokage after all. If we try to overthrow him, we will have at least half the village at our throats. The only option is to leave. Found a new village somewhere, but we cannot stay here if we are to live the life we have enjoyed for generations."

_Authors note: I've started another story. Just hope this on gets off the ground._

_Couldn't post this due to problems with goddam it. _

_If you have any advice on how to improve this story please tell me._

_Just don't say it sucks and don't tell me why. That doesn't help me at all _


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 1: The Plans

_The Guide has this to say about Paperwork Country: It's a whooping great pain in the ass. The country is obsessed with paperwork. You have to sign a form to, take a pee, park your car, and invade the country; just to name a few._

_The land is also protected by the Village Hidden by the Lawyers; whose ninja are capable of beating anyone, in court. The efforts of this village are one of the reasons why the country has never been invaded. But that main reason why the country has never been attacked is the fact, that all other leaders consider it, not worth the headache._

The "secret" meeting room under the temple was good for the meeting for one reason. Orochimaru didn't know it existed.

Arashi surveyed the assembled ninjas. There was numerous regular Chunin and Jounin, a few civilians and the clan heads: Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Hizashi and Hiashi Hyuuga. However, only Itachi, Shishui, and Obito appeared from the Uchiha Clan.

"Okay," Arashi said, breaking the silence. "We are here for one reason, and that is we believe that our future, and that of our children, are no longer what it once was. Thanks to the efforts of an ANBU agent, it has been discovered that our Hokage is conducting Kinjutsu experiments on the people of this village."

Arashi waited for the murmurs of alarm to die down before continuing. "Now, more then half the people of this village support Orochimaru, so, overthrowing him would merely divide and break the village. What I'm proposing is a mass desertion."

"Where would we go then?" Hizashi asked.

"Well, we need to go somewhere that is fairly out of Orochimaru's grasp, and, hopefully, doesn't have a shinobe village. I suggest Wave country. It is fairly isolated, protected by the ocean, and the archipelago is small enough to escape Orochimaru's interest. It's also pretty prosperous so we should have a good number of clients."

A brief pause filled the room as the occupants processed the information.

"The Inuzuka Clan offers their support," Tsume finally said.

"Same with my clan," Inoichi, Choza, and Shikaku said at the simultaneously.

"You have my support," Shibi added.

"I think I can convince most of the Hyuuga to join you," Hiashi added. "But there will be some that will stay."

"The majority of the Uchiha clan is loyal to Orochimaru," Obito finally breathed out. "We are the only three that aren't."

"That's good we have this much support at least," Arashi said relief evident in his voice. "Here's the plan. The civilians that wish to come will organize into a caravan that needs a large number of ninja guards. Any of our number that is not chosen for the "mission" will go out into the forest to "train". They will meet up with the caravan, and we will head to Wind Country, to throw Orochimaru of our trail. We will then travel around fire country and head to water country, where we will take a boat to Wave Country. On the way, if we should run into anyone who wishes to join us, we should give them at least a chance to voice their reasons. We will need all the help we can get. Any objections?"

When no one voice any hint of disproval Arashi continued. "Good we have at least a week to prepare. We should all start packing now. The civilians will need to organize a caravan as soon as possible, call it a migration. After all, Orochimaru cannot control whether or not a civilian can leave. We will meet here in five days time to discuss any complications that might have risen."

Later at the Hyuuga Estate…

"There is a slight problem concerning the Cage Seal Hiashi-sama," Hizashi told Hiashi, after they returned from the meeting.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked confused.

"If any of the Main House members stay behind they will be able to kill off any Branch House members that join us in the desertion." Hizashi explained.

"That does create a problem, and there seems to be only one solution. Brother take off your headband." Hiashi instructed.

Hizashi removed his forehead protector, revealing the Caged Bird Seal on his forehead. Hiashi made a series of hand seals then said, "Key to the Cage Unsealing Jutsu." He then pressed his fingers against the Cage Seal on Hizashi's forehead. The seal glowed green and then disappeared.

"Form this point forward, all branch members that join us will have their Cage seals removed." Hiashi announced.

"Thank you," Hizashi said under his breath.

A week passed without incident. The soon to renegade ninja's had either already "left to train", or were going to be "guarding the caravan." Obito, Shishui, and Itachi had had no luck in convincing other Uchiha members to join the exodus.

"You will not go through with this crazy plan, Itachi!" Fugaku roared.

"I can and I will," Itachi retorted.

"Then think about what is best for the clan!"

"I am, and I think what's best for the clan, is to leave the village."

"Fine! Go traitor! From this point on, you're no longer my son!"

"I will be taking Sasuke with me to," Itachi said, as he turned to leave. "It will do him more good, to leave this village as well."

"Fine! Take that demon spawn child. It killed its mother so I will have nothing to do with it!"

"Take this." Itachi said, as he put a folder on a table. "It has the real reason my mother died."

Itachi strode out of room and into a room with a crib in the corner. He picked up the sleeping child and walked into the street where he met up with Shishui and Obito.

Fugaku paced around the room for a few hours after Itachi had left. He finally paced to the table and picked up the envelope that Itachi had left. His eyes widened in alarm as he read what the letter inside contained.

**Experiment: 1st's Power #34**

**Objective: to see if the power of the 1st transfers from mother to unborn baby.**

**Subject: Mikoto Uchiha (Child: Sasuke Uchiha)**

**Result: Failure**

**Notes: The genes appeared to have a destructive effect on subject resulting in death. The child survived (with no ill effects) but subsequent blood tests confirmed that the power was not transferred to child. Resulting cover up was successful in making subjects death appear to be complications with birthing.**

The note slipped from Fugaku's hand and fluttered to the floor. "It's true," he thought. "Itachi was right when he said the Hokage was experimenting on people. I have nothing now, I wrongfully disowned my sons, and they are not coming back, and my wife was killed by the man I was loyal to."

He then spied the Tanto sitting on its rack to the side.

The next morning the maid found Fugaku lying on the floor, dead. He had committed seppuku.

Incidentally Fugaku's suicide managed to draw Orochimaru's attention long enough; that it was two months before he figured out that the missing ninja weren't coming back.

_Authors Note: Well hope this chapter is okay. _

_Won't be able to update for a while. Going camping for vacation. _

_For those who don't know…_

_Seppuku is a Japanese form of ritual suicide. Need more info… look it up._

_I also have no idea if the Hyuuga Cursed Seal can be activated from range._


	3. The Village Hidden by the Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 2: The Village Hidden by the Fox

_The Encyclopaedia Shinobi has this to say on The Hidden Fox Village: It is a small shinobi village located in Wave Country. Like some small villages it calls its leader a Kage, even when the leader is not recognized as a Kage by the 5 great villages. _

_The Ninja's Guide to Everything also has this to say on The Fox Village: it has some of the best hot springs this side of Fire Country. The waters of the springs are said to heal the body and replenish chakra, and they are surrounded by thick bushes that are easy to hide and conduct research in._

_The Guide is also looking for a new village review person; someone who is not Jiraiya of the Legendary Senin._

**12 years later…**

Five 12 year old kids were sitting in a classroom in the Hidden Fox Village's Ninja Academy.

"Hey, Kimimaro! Can you help me pin this up!" a blonde boy with blue eyes, three whisker like marks on his cheeks and a bright orange jumpsuit, yelled to a pale boy with white hair and two red dots on his forehead. The blonde also carried a large sack filled with chicken feathers, which he was hanging on the ceiling.

"Sure, Naruto!" Kimimaro yelled, as he raised his hand and shot two spikes made of bone at the sack. The spikes hit the ceiling and pinned the sack to the wood.

"Hey, Gaara! You got the oil?" Naruto yelled to a boy with red hair, green eyes, and a large gourd strapped to his back.

"Yep," Gaara answered back, as the cork to his gourd popped off and black sand was spread along the walkway. "You in position Haku?"

Haku, a boy with long black hair and brown eyes, was sitting at a desk, which was right above the academy's water main. "Yup," he answered.

"Umm… Iruka-Sensei is coming," Hinata, a girl with short deep indigo hair and white pupliless eyes, squeaked.

Iruka was covered in cold sweat as he walked down the redwood hallways of the academy. "God damnit! Ever since Naruto got the brilliant idea to for him and his friends to improve their ninja skills through pranks, I have been subjected to traps every time I step into the classroom."

"Oh Kami! Why me?" Iruka though, as he clutched to rosary in his pocket tighter.

He stepped trough the door of the class room and tripped on a femur that was wedged into the door frame. Sand and oil separated, as Iruka topped to the floor. The unfortunate Chunin slid down the now oiled stairs and into the tripwire place in front of his desk. The sack on the ceiling burst open covering Iruka in chicken feathers. Haku made a hand seal and the water main froze and ruptured. Water blasted through the floorboards and soaked Iruka, plastering chicken feathers to his body.

"NARUTO! GAARA! HAKU! KIMIMARO! HINATA! YOU FIVE ARE DEAD!" he roared to the heavens.

"Good thing we have this place," Kimimaro muttered, as the five students crawled under the mass of brambles, five minutes later. Hinata had discovered a concealed entrance big enough for a large adult to get through the thorn bushes, using her Byakugan. Eventually they came to a large redwood tree with a mound of sand at its base. Gaara made his hand like a claw, and the sand shifted to reveal a trap door.

"Well, every ninja needs a place to hide, while they wait for things to cool down," Haku reasoned as the kids climbed down a ladder into a large, three chamber, cavern.

The five kids had used the cave to hide when they pissed off someone powerful. They used one of the chambers to store food, weapons, scrolls, and other miscellaneous supplies. The third chamber was being used a bunkhouse and bathroom when they had to hide out for more then a day. The main chamber was used as a kitchen and living room for when they got bored.

The hideout had served them well over the years. When they had super glued Zabuza's hands to his sword; the Jounin had decide to kill them first, remove the sword later. They had hidden in the cave for two days, before the medic-nins tranquilized the enraged Fox-nin. The experience proved that a hideout was a good thing, and they could evade an angry Jounin for more then five hours.

Meanwhile… Arashi Uzumaki, the Namikage of the Village Hidden by the Fox, was currently the Kage Hidden by Paperwork. Then he smelled something that reminded him of, "wet chicken?"

A sopping wet Iruka stormed into Arashi's office.

"What did Naruto do this time?" Arashi asked exasperated.

"They pranked me, as I was entering the classroom," Iruka sighed. "If those five pass the graduation exam, they will make powerful ninja."

"I agree Iruka," Arashi said from behind the mountain of paperwork. "They undoubtedly show promise."

Later, when Naruto thought it safe to head back home, he snuck in through the passageway under the house and emerged in his room.

"Naruto." Naruto froze when he heard his dad's voice. "Why did you knock out Ebisu and lock him in the broom closet? Then go and prank Iruka with your friends?"

"Because dad," Naruto whined, "Everything Ebisu does is boring, and if I want to be Namikage like you then I need to practice my ninja skills!"

"And pranking Iruka?"

"He's a Chunin! He should have seen the trap! It's not like he didn't expect it?"

Arashi sighed. "Well Naruto, I only hope you pass the Gennin Exam. After all, how will you replace me if you're not even a ninja?"

"Don't worry dad! I won't fail! I will become the Namikage!"

"Goodnight to you too Naruto," Arashi said as he left.

The next day was the Gennin Exams. Naruto sat in class worrying about passing the exam.

"You better not screw this up fox," he though to Kyuubi.

In opposition, to the view shared by all but five people in the Hidden Fox Village; Naruto and Gaara did know about the demons sealed in them. They also knew that it was in the demons' best interest that they remain alive.

Naruto watched as Hinata, Kimimaro, Haku, and Gaara, created perfect clones.

"I swear to what ever gods will listen, if you screw this up fox… I will poison myself."

"Naruto Uzumaki! Please create at least two clones.

Naruto walked to the front of the class made a hand seal. "Clone Jutsu!"

When the smoke cleared there were two perfect copies of Naruto.

"Congratulations, you passed. Please take your headband and sit down."

Naruto grabbed a headband and sat down with his friends.

Later, Naruto was walking home when the teacher's assistant Mizuki walked up to him. "Good job Naruto. I actually have something to tell you."

"What," Naruto asked quizzically.

"Oh, I just know of a scroll your dad has that contains a whole lot a powerful jutsus,"

"Really!"

"Yup," Mizuki said smiling.

"Kit, I smell a rat," Kyuubi said inside of Naruto's mind.

"Me too," Naruto answered as Mizuki went over the details on how to get the scroll.

Arashi went into the scroll chamber to check on the top secrete jutsu scrolls; only to find the guard lying against the wall, unconscious, with a trickle of blood pouring from his nose.

"Naruto! What are you thinking?" Arashi thought, as he ran to alert the village of the theft of the Village's Scroll of Secret Jutsus.

"Damnit!" Mizuki thought as he took off through the trees. "Why isn't the demon brat where I told him to be?"

Meanwhile… Naruto, Haku, Hinata, Gaara, and Kimimaro were in their hideout looking at the various techniques in the scroll.

"Umm…. Why don't we copy the stuff here onto our scrolls?" Hinata asked. "That way we can return the scroll and still have access to what it contains."

"Hey, that's a great idea Hinata!" Naruto said, causing Hinata to blush.

The five ninja spent an hour copying the text off the scroll onto a bunch of small scrolls they hid around the hideout. When they were finally done Naruto suggested they actually try and learn some techniques from the scroll.

"This looks interesting," Kimimaro said, picking a jutsu. "The Impaling Bone Jutsu, also known as the Dance of the Wild Rose."

"Demonic Ice Mirrors... I could make good use of this." Haku said.

"The Desert Coffin, Shukaku will like this," Gaara thought.

"Umm… I-I think I'll try the Chakra Scalpel," Hinata announced.

"I'll do the Shadow Clone Jutsu then!" Naruto boomed.

After a few more hours had passed, Haku stood up. "Okay, do we all know how to do a jutsu at least?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, so I suggest we return the scroll before they call the ANBU on us." Haku explained.

"I agree," Gaara seconded. "We still have the scrolls here to work on. Besides, I think we should give Mizuki a surprise."

Everyone in the room grinned evilly.

Mizuki had looked over every inch of the Village but had no luck in locating Naruto. Then he saw Naruto and his friends walking back to the village.

He pulled a giant shurikin from his pack and hurled it at the unsuspecting Gennins. However, the Gennins disappeared in a poof of smoke as soon as the shurikin hit them.

"What the…?"

He turned around only to see a giant snake made of sand creeping towards him. Then the snake exploded as Kimimaro burst from his concealment. Bones erupted from his forearms forming razor sharp spines. Mizuki dodged out of the way only to have Hinata block his intended path with a few modified Jyuuken strikes. Mizuki took off.

"Damn! How can those brats be so skilled? All they ever did was fool around in class and pull pranks on everyone." Mizuki thought as he made his escape.

Then two sebon needles forced him to change his mind. Haku watched the former teacher change course and head right for Naruto.

Mizuki skidded to a halt when he found out what the clearing contained. Thousands of Narutos filled the surrounding trees.

"You think I'm that stupid, Mizuki Sensei? I know you hate my guts," Every Naruto said at the same time.

Mizuki gulped as the mob cracked its collective knuckles.

**One Savage Beating Later…**

"Hey Dad!"

Arashi spun around to see Naruto and his friends walk up to him. "Naruto where have you been…"

Arashi's rant was cut off as Naruto tossed the forbidden scroll to him.

"I believe this is yours Dad?" Naruto said, as Arashi caught the scroll.

"What the heck happened?" Arashi asked slightly confused about what was going on.

"We found Mizuki running away with the scroll," Gaara said, as he tossed Mizuki's beat up body on the ground. "He's still alive; Hinata just cut the Tendons in his leg."

Arashi gaped at them before finding his voice. "Good job you five. Thanks for bring back this scroll; it contains lots of village secrets. It would be disastrous if it fell into the wrong hands. I'm just a little surprised you were able to defeat a Chunin."

"Thanks!" Naruto said before running into the house. "See you tomorrow guys!" he yelled back to his friends as they left.

"I underestimated Naruto!" Arashi thought, "I'm either not paying as much attention to him as I thought he was, or he has become very good at surprising people."

_Authors Note: I hope this chapter is okay. I just finished this at 1:00 in the morning._

_Updates will be less frequent, for the next two weeks. Vacation Whoo Hoo!_


	4. The Six Man Gennin Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 4: The Six Man Gennin Team

_The Guide has this to say on the Hyuuga Clan: A bunch a bloodline gifted, arrogant, and uptight, perverts. The majority of the Hyuuga are based in the Hidden Fox Village. The small amount that are stationed in the Leaf Village still divide the clan into the Main House and Branch House; whereas the Fox Hyuuga don't. _

_The Hyuuga are gifted with the Byakugan; an advanced bloodline that allows 360 degree vision, the ability to see the body's inner coils, and the ability to see through solid objects, such as walls, the body's tissues, and clothing. It is rumoured that the Hyuuga clan symbol, a tear drop shaped flame, is actually a seal that prevents clothing from being seen through._

_It is also interesting to note that the legendary Super Pervert, and writer of the Icha Icha Series, Jiraiya, has been caught quoting this about the Hyuuga, "Lucky bastards, why do they have a bloodline that could be used to see through the hot spring walls, or women's clothing? Heh, heh."_

_It should also be noted, that Jiraiya was floored by a bottle of sake, courtesy of a female named Hinasha Hyuuga, immediately after saying that._

Naruto's friends were sitting in the Academy waiting to be sorted into teams. Then came the loud sounds of an argument. "Ah, shit," they all thought, "Uchiha Fangirls!"

_The guide has this to say on fangirls: they are strange screeching creatures that travel in packs ranging from 1-1000. These creatures will solely focus their attention on one person or persons to a degree described as hellishly obsessive. _

"I'm sitting by Sasuke!"

"No way, you ugly whore, _I'm _sitting by Sasuke!"

The group let out a collective sigh, as a vein popped in Sasuke's forehead.

"Alright," Iruka called out, effectively quieting everyone down. "All of you here have passed the Ninja Exam and will be sorted into teams. This year however, you will be sorted into six man teams, with three Jounin instructors; instead of the usual three man teams."

In the Namikage's office the Jounin observed the classroom.

"We have an unusually talented group of graduates this year," Arashi explained.

"Can you point out any students with things such as, bloodlines for instance?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, there is Sasuke, he is one of four Uchiha that live here, and has the potential to unlock the Sharingan. Kitumaru, he is blind but can see tell where objects are by the way sound bounces off them. Then there is Naruto's group of friends… Naruto contains Kyuubi, which seems to grant him extreme regenerative powers. Gaara hold Shukaku, who gives him control over sand. Haku possesses a bloodline that was once common to Water Country, which gives him control of ice and water. Hinata has the Byakugan. Finally, Kimimaro last of his clan, and has the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline."

"That's quite a handful," Zabuza commented. "In The Mist we would have pitted them against each other, to the death."

"Isn't that why you joined this village?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes it is," Zabuza answered.

Meanwhile, Iruka continued to announce the teams, unaware the Namikage was eavesdropping on the proceedings.

"Alright," Iruka announced, "Team 1 will be: Temari, Kankuro, Tayuya, Dosu, Kin and Kitumaru; and your Sensei will be Yashamaru, Zabuza, and Anko."

Temari and Kankuro ignored the revelation, Tayuya let slip a very vulgar swear world, Dosu did nothing, Kin smirked, and Kitumaru stared straight ahead, his dull green eyes unfocused.

"Team 3: Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Your Jounin sensei will be: Asuma, Genma, and Kurenai.

The whole class was then treated to the show of Sakura and Ino going into hysterics, at the thought of not being on the same team as Sasuke.

"And finally Team 5," Iruka announced, ignoring Ino and Sakura, "Hinata, Haku, Gaara, Kimimaro, Naruto, and Sasuke. Your Jounin sensei will be, Kakashi, Rin and Obito. Just wait here and your teachers will come to pick you up."

Team 1 was soon collected by a man with short blonde hair, a guy with black spiky hair, bandages covering his lower face, and a large square sword, and a woman with sort purple hair and a fishnet undershirt. Team 3 was picked up by a bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth, a guy with brown hair falling out of a bandana and a sebon needle in his mouth, and a woman with black hair, red eyes, and a dress that looked like a scroll wrapped around the body.

Team 5 was joining by a man with spiky silver hair, and a silk mask that covered his lower face, and a woman with brown hair and two red strips under her eyes.

5 hours later… Kakashi had taken out a little orange book and was giggling perversely at regular intervals. Rin was pacing, Naruto's group of friends were discussing different ways to utilize the replacement jutsu and Sasuke was incinerating flies with fire jutsus.

Finally the door slid open and a man with short black hair, and a pair of orange tinted goggles stepped in. "Sorry I'm late, I had to help get this old lady's cat out of a tree."

"Aw…" Kakashi muttered, putting away his book, "and it was just getting good. Well okay everyone meet on the roof."

The Jounin disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Okay," Obito said when they were up on the roof. "Let's start by introducing yourself. I'll start. I like Rin here, I dislike that little orange book of yours, Kakashi, and my dream is beat Kakashi at a Ninjutsu contest."

"Well," Rin said stepping up, "I like medical ninjutsu and Obito, I dislike perverts, and my dream is to become a medic-nin of the level of the great Tsunade."

"Me?" Kakashi pondered, "I like the Icha Icha series, I dislike a lot of things, and my dream is none of your business. Okay you start first Naruto."

"Great!" Naruto yelled jumping up. "I like ramen, my dad, and orange! I dislike stuck up people and the three minutes it takes to make ramen! My dream is to become the Namikage!"

Haku stepped up next. "Like snow, rabbits, and water. I dislike prejudice and those who hate what they cannot control. My dream is to be able to protect those precious to me."

"Hm…" Gaara though before speaking, "I like sand. Hate that bastard of a Kazekage that killed my mother. I have no dream as of now."

"I like my friends," Kimimaro spoke. "I hate those who see others as nothing but tools. My dream is to prove my self better, then those that were my clan."

"Um… I-1 like… training with my friends a-and" Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto thought the corner of her eye. "I-I dislike those that are mean to Naruto-kun and Gaara for no reason. My dream is to prove to my father I am not weak and… "Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto.

"Well at least she thinks about training more then boys," Rin thought. "Those five seem pretty capable."

"I like my brother," Sasuke said after a pause. "I hate fangirls, and the fact you are always late, cousin Obito. My ambition is to become my brother's equal."

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way. We will be doing some survival training tomorrow." Kakashi said an evil glint in his eye.

"What kind of survival training?" Sasuke asked.

"Training to see if you are worthy of becoming ninjas," Kakashi answered smugly. "Out of all the Genin teams only three, will pass."

"What! Didn't we already do the ninja test?" Naruto roared.

"Yes you did," Rin answered. "But that is just to see if you have learned what they taught you. This test is to see if you really have what it takes."

"Yes, thank you Rin" Kakashi said. "Just show up at the bridge tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast; you might puke."

One hour later Naruto and his friends were sitting in their hideout.

"Okay," Haku said, as soon as they sat down. "We need to expand our arsenal if we are to stand a better chance of passing the Gennin test. Naruto try and learn some fire, water, earth and wind jutsus, so you can pack a little extra punch with ninjutsu. Gaara try a bit of Taijutsu and Elemental Ninjutsu, you can't keep relying on Shukaku. Hinata, keep working on that hybrid of the Jyuuken and Medic-Nin Taijutsu, you are developing. Kimimaro, see if you can find any more techniques that rely on your bloodline. I'll work on Genjutsu so we have at least one Genjutsu user in the group. Sounds good?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement of Haku's plan, and they began to train into the night.

_Authors Note: Well managed to find a computer. So here is an update!_

_I realize Arashi may be a little OOC._

_As for the presence of people like Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara… let's just say that they were refuges that joined the Hidden Fox._

_As for using the English names for techniques… well I can remember the English names easier and I might add techniques that I created so I don't want to screw up on converting the English to Japanese and have the name mean something totally different. _


	5. Three Bells, Three Jounin, Three Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 5: Three Bells, Three Jounin, Three Chances

_The Guide has this to say on the Icha Icha series: The greatest series of books ever to grace the face of this earth. Written by the Mega Pervert Jiraiya, the content could give a monk a nosebleed. The books are so graphic that they are banned in five countries, and are a mainstream religion in two._

_The Guide also has this to say on Icha Icha-isim: A religion that has significant hold in Book and Fire country. The religion involves the active worship of the Icha Icha series and their perverted author. The church also practices several… interesting rituals (See: Orgy)_

The members of Team 5 were waiting for the chronically late Obito to arrive. Two hours later, there was a poof of smoke and Obito was standing there looking sheepish.

"Sorry I'm late, I got run over on the road of life."

Kakashi sighed before explaining.

"Okay, see these three bells? The purpose of this exercise is for you to retrieve the bells before this alarm clock rings. Those that have a bell will pass. Those that don't have a bell will be tied to the tree and be sent back to the academy. You have until lunch... begin!"

The six Gennin were gone as soon as Kakashi finished speaking.

"Well, this will be interesting," Obito commented.

Naruto and his friends sat in the forest encased in Gaara's protective dome of sand.

"I think there is more to this test then meets the eye," Haku stated. "We have to take on three Jounin! It would take all of us just to get the bell from one Jounin…" Haku's explanation petered out, as an idea struck him.

"This isn't a test to see if we can get the bells," Naruto said, catching on.

"It is a test to see if we can work as a team," Gaara finished.

"Exactly,"

Hinata observed the three Jounin through the underbrush. The bulging veins under her eyes signalling that her Byakugan was active. Sighting her goal she dashed into the forest to where Kimimaro, Haku, Gaara, and Naruto were waiting.

"Just like you thought Haku," she whispered. "The bells on their belts are fake. The real bells are hidden in Obito's pack."

"Okay Naruto, you distract Kakashi; be as obnoxious as possible and keep his attention on you. Hinata and me will take on Rin. Remember use powerful disabling attacks. She's a medic-nin so she will be able to patch herself up quickly. Gaara and Kimimaro will face Obito for the bells. Gaara use your sand to immobilize Obito, and Kimimaro, use you bones to get a better reach and to cut the pack loose if you need to," Haku instructed. "All clear lets go!"

Kakashi was sitting in the clearing reading his little orange book.

"Alright, Pervert!"

Kakashi glanced up to see Naruto standing there glaring at him.

"Take this! Sexy Jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes went wide as a fountain of blood burst from his nose. He rocket backwards into a tree. Surprisingly he managed to climb shakily to his feet.

"Damn, I must be loosing my touch," Naruto remarked, "you should be out cold by now. Oh well, I will defeat you! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five solid copies of Naruto surrounded Kakashi, who put away his book.

"Well, you know a Jounin level technique, good." Kakashi remarked, "Lesson 1: Taijutsu."

The six Narutos charged Kakashi. Kakashi dodged, blocked, and attacked the clones. Soon only the real Naruto was left.

"You really need to improve your Taijutsu Naruto," Kakashi stated.

"Actually sensei, I don't. I already accomplished my goal." Naruto held up a little orange book. "Miss this."

"Give… that… back." Kakashi ordered, his voice now cold.

"Nope, I stole this and I can do what I want with it; maybe I'll burn it."

Naruto ducked, just in time. Kakashi's sword sliced over Naruto's head where his neck was moments before.

Soon Kakashi was in hot pursuit of Naruto.

Rin watched as Kakashi hunted the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki down, in pursuit of his book.

Then two sebon needles hit the tree inches by her face. Rin spun around to see Haku approach her. Then she was hit by a Jyuuken strike to the leg. She saw Hinata out of the corner of her eye, and tried to move around. Only to find out she was unable to move her leg. Doing a quick diagnostic jutsu she found out that the tendons in her leg had been severed, and the leg muscles and bones had been damaged.

"A hybrid of the Jyuuken and the Medic style. Clever she wound make a good Medic-nin." Rin thought to her self, as she blocked incoming attacks and worked to repair her damaged leg. "Haku, is very accurate with his needles, if he studied anatomy he would do even more damage."

Obito watched Rin engage Haku and Hinata, and Kakashi chase Naruto. Naruto was avoiding the Jounin very well, while Kakashi screaming out death threats.

Then a large wave of sand seized him by his feet, and two projectiles made of bone soot towards his face. Obito ducked and the bone projectiles hit a tree. Quickly Obito made a short series of hand seals and said, "Flamethrower Jutsu."

The sand encasing his feet turned into glass and Obito broke free. Kimimaro made an upwards kick that knocked Obito's goggles up. He then followed the kick with a forward punch that send a small packet of red powder, hidden in his sleeve, to burst open and get into Obito's eyes.

"Argg! It burns, what in the seven hells is this!" Obito roared as he tired to rub the power out of his eyes.

Gaara's sand then pinned Obito and Kimimaro slashed open Obito's pack. The bone user pulled three bells out of the assorted items that spilled out, and launched a bit of bone with an explosive note attached to them into the air.

Kakashi suddenly got his book thrown into his face. When he pulled the book down Naruto was gone.

Rin was surprised when Haku and Hinata were suddenly replaced with logs.

Obito never saw Kimimaro and Gaara use the Substitution Jutsu, he couldn't see anything and so was left wandering around without a clue where he was going.

When Sasuke came to the clearing he saw Kakashi checking his book for damage, Rin healing herself, and Obito running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Now is as good a time as any to strike!" he thought, as he shot a couple of shurikin at Obito. Obito however heard the shurikin coming and used a substation jutsu.

"I'll take care of him," Kakashi whispered to Rin, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Shit," Sasuke thought, "I need to change my location."

"Oh, hello Sasuke," Kakashi greeted from behind. "One Thousand Years of Pain!"

"Arggh!"

Naruto's group of friends were hiding in Gaara's dome of sand.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds like Sasuke," Hinata remarked.

"We better give him a bell if we want him to pass," Haku suggested. "If he unlocks his Sharingan, we would have another bloodline to add to our arsenal."

When they found Sasuke he was buried up to his neck in dirt; he also had a moustache and glasses drawn on his face with black marker.

"No luck Sasuke?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled.

"Listen take one of our bells," Kimimaro offered. "You'll thank us for that latter."

Then the sound of an alarm ringing was heard.

The six Gennin and two Jounin, were waiting in a clearing for Obito to show up.

Then Obito staggered into the clearing and walked into a tree.

"Damnit, what the hell did you brats do to me? I can't see a thing!"

"A special power to use against those who have eye bloodlines," Kimimaro explained, "It just washes right off.

"Anyway…" Kakashi remarked, getting people back on track. "Naruto, Gaara, Haku, Hinata, and Kimimaro… good strategy, splitting us up so you only had to deal with one Gennin. You obviously figured out the point of the exercise. However, Sasuke you unfortunately fail."

"Actually he doesn't fail, sensei," Naruto pointed out. "He has the bell we gave him."

"Well then, I guess you all pass," Kakashi sighed. "You are now ninja of the Fox, meet at the Namikage's tower, tomorrow, for missions."

As the newly dubbed Team 5 walked away to their respective homes. Naruto took off his headband and admired the triangular fox head, engraved into the metal.

"So we are now ninja ," he thought to himself.

"Um… Naruto d-do you want to j-join me f-for ramen?" Hinata asked, her face as red as a tomato.

"Sure Hinata-Chan!" Naruto agreed, as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her towards the ramen stand.

"It seems Naruto forgets how a ninja is expected to act, when ramen is involved," Kimimaro remarked.

The rest of the group shared a laugh.

_Authors Note: Well new chapter come and gone_

_Please tell me if you find any faults with my work._

_Also, I want to asked what you think of the guide articles, I'm interested to hear what yo have to say._


	6. The Sexy Jutsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 6: The Sexy Jutsu

_The Encyclopaedia Shinobi has this to say on ANBU: They are the ninja equivalent of a civilian SWAT team. These elite ninja specialize in special operations, assassinations, scouting, and anything in between._

_The Ninja's Guide also has this to say on the ANBU of the Hidden Fox Village: The Black Fox ANBU, of the Hidden Fox village are very well known. Unlike the ANBU of other villages, the Black Fox ANBU dress entirely in black and always wear a mask depicting a fox. Two captains in particular stand out in the history of the Black Fox ANBU._

_The first is Red Moon Itachi, who is infamous for using a genjutsu known as Tsukiyomi; this Genjutsu originates from the Mangekyo Sharingan he acquired by killing a ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu specialist from the Uchiha clan. (See: Uchiha Itachi)_

_The other, White Fang Kakashi, or as he is more commonly known, Orange Book Kakashi, is infamous for using the White Light Chakra Sabre he inherited from his father. But, he is even better known for having his face buried in the latest instalment of the Icha Icha series when ever he is not fighting. He is also rumoured to be an active practitioner of Icha Icha-ism. Kakashi is now retired from being an ANBU and is currently teaching gennin teams. (See: Hatake Kakashi)_

"Naruto…" Arashi groaned, "why can't you just allow yourself to have a normal picture?"

The picture showed a normal looking Naruto sitting down with his ear-to-ear grin. Only, there were clouds of smoke hovering around the gennin and a jet of blood arcing over his head. The picture was also crooked suggesting the camera may have been knocked over as the photo was being taken.

"I only used the Sexy Jutsu on him as he was taking the picture," Naruto protested, "which makes 56 civilians, 12 Gennin, 23 Chunin, 32 Jounin, 15 ABNU, and 1 Kage I have knocked out with that jutsu."

Arashi sighed. "To think I was probably this bad when I was his age," he thought. "Naruto, just take the picture again, if you don't I'll be cutting you off from your ramen supply for a week."

One picture later, Naruto was walking down an alley on his way to get ramen, when he saw that a patch of fence had the stakes horizontal instead of vertical.

"Konohamaru, you're holding the cloth wrong," he said to the strange section of fence.

"Clever, but that is why I respect you as my teacher," Konohamaru said, pulling down the camouflage sheet.

"I can't play ninja with you today, or teach you any pranking tricks," Naruto stated. "I'm developing a new powerful version of the Sexy Jutsu. The first phase can't make the cut on super perverts."

"Good, cause I want you to teach me the Sexy Jutsu!" Konohamaru explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Because, I need it to escape from Esubi! He never teaches anything useful, unlike you!"

"What makes you think it will work on him?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"I saw him walk into that bookstore with the X's above the door, wearing a trench coat and different glasses," Konohamaru explained.

"Ah, I see. Okay, first let's see your transformation jutsu. Change… into… her!" Naruto instructed, pointing to Sakura, who was window shopping at a nearby store.

"Transformation Jutsu!" Konohamaru turned into a copy of Sakura. Only, the copy looked like a man.

"You got the hair right," was all Naruto could say.

Then he heard a cracking of knuckles and Sakura grinding out, "I… do… not… look like a man."

After a savage beating from Sakura, Naruto and Konohamaru were standing outside a used bookstore.

"Okay, you need an intensive study of female anatomy," Naruto explained. "Just follow my lead." Naruto used a transformation jutsu to turn into a 20ish version of himself, and Konohamaru did the same. Naruto and Konohamaru walked in, past the owner, who was sleeping at his desk, and began to "study female anatomy." Then, they heard the tapping of a shoe and saw the owner of the store glaring at them.

"I learned to see through that change trick years ago!" the owner yelled, as he literally threw the two boys out.

"Just a minor setback," Naruto commented, as he walked in the direction of the hot spring, Konohamaru in tow.

Soon, the two boys were creeping through the thick brush that divided the men's and women's baths.

"What are you two doing?"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke sitting in the bushes, looking into the women's baths.

"I'm teaching Konohamaru the Sexy Jutsu," Naruto explained. "I didn't know you were a pervert Sasuke."

"Shut up, all the good spying spots are being hogged by Jiraiya anyway," Sasuke scoffed.

"Then we will just have to try the direct approach," Naruto proclaimed.

A female version of Naruto and a female version of Konohamaru were seen walking into the women's bath.

"What are you two brats doing in here?" Naruto found himself looking into the red eyes of the local genjutsu expert, Kurenai.

"We were just going to inform you that there are two perverts spying on you from the bushes," Naruto said, praying that he was not going to be a victim of Kurenai's Demonic Squirrels Illusion Jutsu.

The two boys made it out of the hot springs, just in time to see Jiraiya and Sasuke being launched through the roof.

"Remember Konohamaru, if you find yourself in a tough position, try to direct your enemy's attention to something else," Naruto explained. "Now, all that is left to do is to practice the Sexy Jutsu."

The two boys were sitting in a secluded section of coastal rocks. Naruto had a notebook out and was brainstorming ideas for a new jutsu.

"Okay, Konohamaru lets see your first attempt at the Sexy Jutsu," Naruto instructed.

"Sexy Jutsu!"

"Ackk… to fat! More skinny!"

"Sexy Jutsu!"

"That's too skinny!"

Five hours later, Konohamaru and Naruto were still sitting on the rocks

"So Boss, I finally mastered the Sexy Jutsu! Are you going to teach me the next phase?" Konohamaru asked eagerly.

"No, I want you to create your own powerful Jutsu," Naruto calmly explained.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you want to be a Namikage, right?"

"Of course!"

"Good, you need more than jutsus you learned from someone else to be a Kage," Naruto explained. "You need to know how to manage a village full of ninja. You also need something that sets you apart from everyone else. The 1st Hokage could control wood, the 3rd Hokage, your grandfather, supposedly knew every jutsu in the Leaf. The 3rd Kazekage could control magnetic sand. The 2nd Mizukage had a bloodline like Haku's, which allowed him to control ice. The 4th Tsuchikage had a Biju sealed in him and could draw on it's powers. The 1st Raikage could alter the weather to create storms and the 1st Namikage, my dad, knows jutsu like the Rasengan and the Body Flicker. All Jutsus that he created himself."

"Konohamaru there you are!" Esubi said, jumping out of the nearby trees. "How many times do I have to tell you that my teachings can guide you on the way to Namikage, better then Naruto can?"

"Shut up!" Konohamaru yelled. "I learn more from Naruto then I do from you! Like this Jutsu! Sexy Jutsu!"

Esubi gasped, shock etched on his face, "such a vulgar technique will not work on me! I'm a gentleman!"

"Awww… I didn't work," Konohamaru groaned, changing back to normal.

"Looks like he is a bigger pervert then we thought," Naruto commented, standing up. "This is a perfect opportunity to test my new jutsu. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several clones of Naruto surrounded the Jounin.

"Huh," Esubi snorted. "I am a Jounin; solid clones won't do much good against me."

"Oh yeah," all the clones said, as they made a hand seal. "Harem Jutsu!"

Esubi was rocketed by his nosebleed into the ocean.

_A copy of the Ninja's Guide, which fell through a freak wormhole in space and time, has this to say on the Sexy Jutsu: It is a very powerful jutsu in which the user turns into a naked women. This jutsu has the effect of knocking out any male that is not gay or a super pervert._

_This jutsu was one of the trademarks of the Namikage, Naruto Uzumaki, and was used by all the Namikage that succeeded him. Naruto once used the Sexy Jutsu to knock out a thousand ninja._

_The Harem Jutsu is just the Sexy Jutsu, mass produced. It has the effect of knocking out anyone, no matter whom or what they are. Naruto once used this jutsu to knock out five Kages, all at the same time._

_**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay in updating! My internet was down so I had to wait._

_Also I know that you need to kill your best friend in order to acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan. But this is an AU so I can add another way to acquire it. _

_Writers Question: what would I need to do in order to improve the story? I know some of the characters are OOC._


	7. C Ranked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether. So get your lawyers off my lawn.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 7: D-Ranked

_The Ninja's Guide has this to say on the strange phenomenon of the Daimyo's Wife's Cat: Since there have been D-ranked missions, there will always be one particular D-ranked mission; a mission that once reduced a team of Cloud Gennin into psychotic wrecks. The mission to retrieve the Daimyo's Wife's cat, or, as gennin across the globe say, catch that #$ Cat. _

_It doesn't matter what lord's wife lost the cat, what hidden village the request is directed to, or which cat it is. Since the first D-ranked mission, Gennin from around the world are still catching the local lord's wife's cat. It also answers the question as to why many ninja don't have cats._

"Goddamn D-Ranked missions," Naruto grumbled.

"Heh, I'd say looking after the daycare for a day should be classed as a C-Ranked mission," Sasuke snorted.

The group of Gennins looked like they had been dragged through a hayfield. Naruto was covered in many multicoloured splashes of paint. Hinata looked like she had been run over by a bunch of 4 year olds. Gaara had things, such as whisker marks and black eyes, drawn on his face with black marker. Kimimaro was soaking wet from head to toe. Haku had his hair tied up in millions of crude ponytails, and brightly coloured elastic bands. Sasuke was fine, but he had two dried streams of blood originating from his nose, on his face.

"You had to teach Konohamaru the Sexy Jutsu," Sasuke snapped.

"Sorry we couldn't help you with your mission," Obito said jumping out of a tree. "We had to help clean up some birds that got covered in oil."

If glares could be converted to heat, Obito would be a pile of ash.

_The Guide has this to say on D-Ranked missions: One day, someone got the bright idea to hire ninja to do jobs he could pay the kid down the street to do. Thus the first D-ranked mission was born. These missions are the main reason Gennin try with all their might to be promoted to Chunin. (See: Lord's Wife's Cat)_

**The Next Day**

"Okay," Arashi announced to Team 5, "You have a choice for missions today, they are… catch the Wave Daimyo's Wife's cat, baby-sit Ms. Takashi's kids, and paint an apartment building."

"NO MORE &$ D-RANKED MISSIONS!" Naruto roared. "THEY DO NOTHING IN THE WAY OF EXPERINCE, ANY CIVIALIAN COULD DO MOST OF THESE MISSIONS, AND IF I HAVE TO CATCH THAT #$ CAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL GO INSANE AND KILL EVERYONE!"

A stunned silence penetrated the room, after Naruto's outburst, until Arashi gathered his wits and said, "Okay then… we happen to have a C-ranked mission available. The local bridge architect, Tazuna has requested protection for his family and himself, from a corrupt businessman known as Gato. Since Gato usually employs hired goons this mission was given a C-rank. In return Tazuna is building a bridge to the mainland, which will benefit our village greatly."

Everyone in the team glanced at each other in silent agreement. "We accept," Naruto finally said.

A man with a grey bread, a pair of square glasses, and a sake bottle in his hand stumbled into the room. "Don't tell me you gave the job to a bunch of brats," he grumbled taking a gulp from the bottle.

Naruto was about to yell something when Rin stepped in. "Sir, these brats could take on at least two hired goons easily, and if things go wrong we are Jounin so we should be able to handle the problem."

Rin turned to the group of Gennin. "Okay be ready in 15 minutes, meet us at the memorial."

The memorial of the Hidden Fox village was a giant balancing rock, with the symbol for the hidden fox village and the names of the ninja that died in action, carved into its smooth sides.

Naruto walked up to the stone and placed a few sticks of incense at its base, lighting them quickly with a fire jutsu.

"Rest in peace heroes of this village," he said before joining the rest of his group.

Like some of the smaller hidden villages, the Fox Village was actually hidden. Storms raged around the island the village was located on, while the storms were far away from the island itself they prevented ships and enemy ninja from approaching from the coast. The giant redwood forest that surrounded the village also gave it concealment.

"Um… Tazuna-san, why are you drinking so much?" Hinata asked, as Tazuna finished the bottle he was holding.

"Oh, ninja make me nervous," Tazuna grumbled. "The Wave has a lot of superstition surrounding ninja."

"Such as…" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Well, the wave had a hidden village, before you guys came, the Village Hidden by the Tides. It was built on the same spot the Fox village is now on," Tazuna explained.

"So what happened to it?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, it is said that it was here the Kyuubi came into this world. That demon fox wiped out the entire village. Its chakra created the storms that surround the island. The only places where there are no storms are where this island is closest to the main island. The burst of chakra the fox unleashed supposedly caused the trees around here to grow so high."

"So our village really is hidden by the fox," Haku mussed. "So what does that have to do with superstitions?"

"Well… it is believed that when ninja again set foot in Wave Country, it will mark the arrival of one who can control Kyuubi's power. Well were here."

The group had arrived at a house surrounded by thick woods

"Inari, Tsunami, and Kaiza I'm back!" Tazuna called out.

"Grandpa you're back!" a boy wearing a white hat called out.

"So these are the ninja you hired," a man with spiky black hair and an X-shaped scar on his face said. "Well come in Tsunami just finished making dinner."

Team 5 were then introduced to Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, his Grandson, Inari, and his semi-son-in-law, Kaiza.

**Later in the Night, Outside the House**

"Okay, the boss wants the guy with the scar alive; however we can kill whoever else is in the house," a rough looking man, wielding a katana, said to his companions.

There was the sound of swords being drawn as the men advanced on the house.

_Authors Note: Okay I know the ending is a bit rushed._

_Also I'm trying not to follow the original story too closely, please tell me if you think I am. _


	8. Hired Goons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether. So get your lawyers off my lawn.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 8: Hired Goons

_The Ninjas guide has this to say on the Mangekyo Sharingan: The final and ultimate form of the sharingan. There are three types of Mangekyo Sharingan all three can be acquired by killing your best friend. However there is also a unique ways to an acquire one of the different types of mangekyo sharingan._

_The Kaleidoscope Sharingan: this Sharingan makes the eye appear to have a pupil shaped like a tri-bladed shurikin. This version grants the user access to three ultimate techniques, Susano, Amaterasu, and Tsukiyomi. The Kaleidoscope Sharingan can be acquired by killing a Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu specialist of the Uchiha clan. The only user of this type of Sharingan is Uchiha Itachi. (See: Uchiha Itachi) _

_The Pinwheel Sharingan: This version makes the eye appear to have a pupil shaped like a pinwheel. The user of the sharingan can slow the flow of time around things, as well as speed it up. It also grants the user the ability to warp things into another dimension, effectively destroying them. It is believed that in order to achieve this sharingan you must set foot on another dimension._

_The Top Sharingan: This version of the sharingan manifests as a back pupil with three red commas rotating within it. The powers of this sharingan are unknown. But in order to acquire it, one must totally consume themselves with thoughts of revenge. The only one to have achieved this sharingan is Uchiha Madara._

Crash the sound of a dish breaking echoed through the house.

The Gennin in the house woke up instantly. "Hinata your Byakugan!" Haku hissed.

The veins around Hinata's bulged as she scanned the house. "There three goons in the kitchen, two sneaking up behind the house, and at least 8 waiting just outside the front door."

"Okay, Gaara you take the ones behind the house. Kimimaro and Hinata, because you're good with close range combat, you take the ones in the kitchen. I'll sit on the overhang and snipe those outside. Naruto and Sasuke, you'll use a Substitution Jutsu to get behind the group outside," Haku instructed. "Now I think we should give those goons a good scare, don't you agree?" Everyone nodded, and Haku continued, "Okay I'm going to place a genjutsu on us, that makes us look like demons. It should give us a fear advantage." Haku sped through a chain of hand seals. "Demonic Visage Jutsu."

There was a poof of smoke and the jutsu took effect. Naruto looked like he had accessed the Kyuubi's chakra in the one-tail form. Sasuke's skin had turned a dark red, his hair had turned white, he had claws, a black cross on his face, and two hand-like wings sprouting from his back. Hinata had gone totally white and had become semi transparent her body glowed with a white aura, making her look like a spectre. Haku's skin had turned black and he had sprouted two bat-like wings, a tail, and his eyes glowed yellow. Gaara looked like he had turned into Shukaku's half-human transformation. Kimimaro had thick leathery grey skin and a reptilian tail.

"Let's do it!" Naruto said, as everyone got into their positions.

The goons sneaking through the house suddenly saw a girl that was white as a sheet and glowed with a white light.

"What are you?" one of the goons stammered out.

"Your doom," a voice behind them said. "Dance of the Fireweed!"

The goons spun around to see Kimimaro standing there, as bone shot out of his forearms. Two of the goons drew their swords and brought them down. Kimimaro raised his hands and the blades broke against the bones. Then the third goon gave a surprised yelled and fell to the floor in a limp heap. Hinata was standing over him in her Hybrid Stance. The other two turned their heads to look at what had happened only to be pinned to the wall with bone spikes. Hinata then knocked them out with Hybrid Strikes to the legs, arms and head.

"That was too easy," Kimimaro remarked.

Outside, Gaara was waiting. Then the two goons burst through the foliage.

"Desert Coffin," the two goons were encased in sand up to their heads. "Desert Head-Hunter."

The sand pressed itself together to form sandstone. The two goons coughed up blood as the stone constricted around their bodies, crushing the internal organs.

"At least they were not Suna assassins," Gaara thought. "I would have done something even worse to them."

Near the front of the house the mercenaries got the hell scared out of them when a thing with glowing yellow eyes and giant bat wings, landed on the overhand and began to shoot long needles at them.

In the bushes Naruto was talking to Sasuke. "Okay, we jump out of the bushes and blast fire jutsus at them. Then I will swarm them with my Demon Pack Shadow Clones, and you start attacking the first one you see.

The two boys jumped out of the bushes. "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" they yelled, as they launched two fireballs at the panicked group of thugs. To the goons it looked like two demons were breathing fire at them. All hell broke lose. Naruto created five Shadow Clones that were made to look like they were demons. Sasuke singled out one guy and began to beat the crap out of him. While Haku kept sniping everyone who tried to escape.

Half an hour later the ground was littered with the bodies of eight unconscious goons.

"Good work you guys, excellent use of local superstitions," Obito said to the Gennin of Team 5. "We didn't have to step in once. Tomorrow we will be working on chakra control. So good night."

**Gato's Hideout five hours later…**

"Thirteen men taken down by six brats…" the business man muttered to himself. Gato raised his head to look at the men sitting across the room. One man had a pale complexion and long silver hair. The other had a black cloth covering his entire face except his eyes and wore a Sand headband. "You can take care of the bridge builder, right?" Gato hissed at the two men.

"Of course we can," The man with silver hair said, standing up and walking over to Gato. "Just one thing…" Bone erupted from his chest and impaled the business man. "We're not interested in your money…"

He withdrew the bone back into his body, and Gato slumped to the floor, dead. Gato's two bodyguards moved for their swords, only to be stabbed through the throat by the silver haired man.

The silver man turned to the Sand Ninja. "You get the Shukaku Container, I get the Jounin." The Sand Ninja nodded in agreement.

The silver haired man walked out of Gato's office, and dismembered the two guards out side. He then moved deeper into the building.

Screams were heard coming for within the building that night.

_Authors Note: Well that takes care of Gato._

_And Kakashi does not have the Sharingan, because Obito is alive. _

_For those who have read my story True Power… I am curious as to how they compare._

_I know my writing skills have improved since I started true power._


	9. Chakra, Atoms, and Genes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether. So get your lawyers off my lawn.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 9: Chakra, Atoms, and Genes

_The Ninja's guide has this to say on the Kaguya Clan: This clan was notorious all over the ninja world for their bloodline, the Dead Bone Pulse, which allowed them to manipulate their skeletal structure, and their cold and bloodthirsty nature._

_The Kaguya clan played a very active role in Water Country's civil wars and in the great Shinobi Wars. When the wars were over, instead of joining a Hidden Village, they formed a nomadic band and began to act as mercenaries. The Kaguya clan was mostly wiped out when they attacked the group of missing-nins that would later form the Hidden Fox Village. The only two living members are Kimimaro Kaguya, who was only a baby at the time, was picked up the soon to be Fox-nins, and Kashi Kaguya, who retreated from the battle for reasons unknown._

_The guide also has this to say on Kaguya Kashi: One of the last members of the bloodthirsty Kaguya clan, Kashi has been seen all over the elemental countries. He has been killing nearly anyone who crosses his path, leaving alive only those who run. The lords of the Elemental Countries have labeled him as an S-class criminal, and have placed a 500,000,000 yen bounty on his head. He was last seen in water country, after he slaughtered a team of Mist Chunin._

"Okay, first what chakra control exercises do you know, and or have mastered?" Obito asked the six Gennin.

"W-we know the Tree Walking Exercise," Hinata said. "We are also working on the Water Walking exercise right now."

"Same here," Sasuke remarked.

"Okay, go and practice the Water Walking exercise. Give us a call when you have it done."

The Gennin walked to a river and started to walk on the water. After about five minutes, Hinata took out a book on medicinal herbs and began reading.

"What's with the book?" Sasuke asked.

"We're trying to master the exercise to the degree in which we can do it automatically." Haku explained. "If we can read a book while doing the exercise correctly, we should be able to do it automatically." Haku pulled out his own book which was a book on genetics.

"Genetics?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, it is quiet fascinating," Haku said. "Ever wonder why Sakura's hair is pink, when her mom has red hair, and her dad has white hair?"

"A bit," Sasuke stated.

"Well, from what I gather, it is something called Co-Dominance. The gene for red hair, which Sakura got from her mom, has equal dominance with the gene for white hair, which Sakura got from her dad, resulting in the genes manifesting as pink hair."

"Interesting," Sasuke remarked.

"There is also a section on bloodlines here. One of the theories of the origin of bloodlines is demonic, elven, angelic, or draconic blood that has been watered down so much it manifests as a bloodline."

"Meaning that one of my very distant ancestors could have been a demon…" Sasuke said to himself. "What are you reading Naruto?"

"A book on atomic theory," Naruto answered. "Hey Haku! I think I have a way you can create water from nothing."

"Really?" Haku asked excited.

"Yes, try to fuse hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air together," Naruto instructed.

Haku tossed his book on the bank of the river and made a hand seal. Water began to form in front of Haku's face. When it was about the size of a soft ball, Haku let the water fall.

"It is very easy to do, it just requires a ton of chakra," he explained.

"Let me try!" Naruto yelled. Naruto made a hand seal. A ball of water about the size of a beach ball was formed. "You're right Haku," he commented, "this is pretty easy compared to water walking, but it uses a ton of chakra."

Naruto picked up his book and began reading. "I just got another idea!" He exclaimed. "This book says solids, liquids, and gases can be made of the same atoms, the only difference being that the particles are spaced differently! What I'm thinking is that we can walk on air with chakra!"

"Let's take a break and try it out then," Gaara suggested.

After a five minute break and a few solider pills, Naruto tried his new idea. Making a hand seal he channeled enough chakra in his feet to make them glow. He then step on air and managed to hold himself up for two seconds.

"Naruto," Kimimaro commented. "I think you have invented a new chakra control exercise."

They practiced the air walking exercise until they were nearly out of chakra; which didn't take long. Naruto then took out a scroll with, Project: Tree, written on it.

"Still working on inventing wood jutsus that can be used without the Wood Release bloodline?" Kimimaro remarked.

"Yep, from what I gathered, wood jutsus are a combination of earth and water," Naruto explained. "I still think it is possible to use wood jutsus with out a bloodline. After all, you can use ice jutsus without a bloodline; it is just harder to do without one."

"Good luck," Hinata commented.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said, causing Hinata to turn red.

**Meanwhile…**

Kakashi returned to the house and met with Obito and Rin.

"Naruto has created a new chakra control exercise," he reported.

"What does it involve?" Rin asked.

"It works on the theory that liquids and gases can be made of the same atoms, only with the particles spread father apart. He has created a way to walk on air. He also has been trying to recreate the 1st Hokage's wood jutsus," Kakashi explained.

"You think they will be ready for conflict with ninja?" Obito asked, "Because I received this message from Arashi."

Kakashi took the piece of paper form Obito and read through it, his eyes widening at what it contained. "Kashi Kaguya has been sighted near the bridge!" he breathed.

"Yes he was also sighted leaving the hideout of Gato. We better be prepared to face him. He said he would be back to fight us, when we fought him in Water Country," Obito said gravely. "I don't think we need to worry about Gato now."

"We'll warn everyone tonight," Kakashi advised.

_Authors Note: a little insight into how Kimimaro came to the Fox Village_

_Also I am planning to write a chapter explain Gaara's presence after this Arc is over._

_I hope my explanation of the theories are sound…_


	10. The Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether. So get your lawyers off my lawn.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 10: The Bridge

_The Guide has this to say on Sonic Weapons: These weapons use sound waves to either directly damage an opponent, or mess with the functions of the ears inner organs. Only two villages have made use of sonic weapons, the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Fox village._

_The most used sonic weapon for the Leaf is known as, Air Holes. They are surgically implanted in the palms of the hand, and the forearm. With air holes, one can control ultra-sonic waves and create a devastating air attack._

_For the Fox, a device called a Melody Arm is used. This device is an amplifier attached to the arm, which allows the user to disrupt an opponent's sense of balance; when used in melee combat, this device can easily bring down a stronger opponent._

Team 5 accompanied Tazuna to the bridge. What they found there was the bodies of the men that were working on the bridge.

"What in the Gods name…" Tazuna breathed out.

"Well, well, we meet again Kakashi," Kashi mused as he strode out of the fog. The Kaguya had bones protruding from nearly every part of his body, and was covered in blood.

"You guys protect Tazuna," Kakashi ordered, as he drew his sword. Obito activated his Sharingan, and Rin pulled out some needles. The Gennin of the group quickly circled Tazuna.

"Shadow Kunai Jutsu!"

Thousands of kunai rained down on the Gennin. Gaara's sand rose to defend the group.

Three assassins jump from underneath the bridge. Two wore Sand Headbands, and the other wore a Leaf headband. They were dressed in black and had a black clothe covering their head, except their eyes.

"So the Kaguya was right, you did show up," one of the assassins commented.

"Hinata, Kimimaro, you two take him," Haku ordered, pointing to an assassin. "Gaara, Naruto, you take him. Me and Sasuke will take him." The Gennin split up and went to attack an assassin.

**With Kakashi, Obito, and Rin**

"So, you made good on your oath, that you would, come to finish the battle we had in Water Country," Kakashi said.

"Yes, I did," Kashi answered. "This time you won't come close to winning. Dance of the Larch!"

Razor sharp bones sprouted from Kashi's body. Slashing madly he charged at the Jounin.

**Haku and Sasuke**

Haku made a series of hand seals and formed his Demonic Ice Mirrors. Quickly he pulled Sasuke into the mirrors with him.

"What the heck was that for?" Sasuke yelled.

"Quiet, I think I have a way for you to unlock your Sharingan," Haku hissed. "I'm going to trap him in the mirrors, when you start to see me launch the needles kick him into the air." Haku pushed Sasuke out of the mirror, and then launched a barrage of needles at the assassin. Amazingly none hit Sasuke.

"Damnit!" Sasuke swore, as he dodged another barrage of needles. The assassin was not faring much better. He was filled with needles.

Suddenly Sasuke saw something in Haku's mirrors; Haku going through several patterns before launching the needles. He dodged just in time to miss of stream of sebon. His eyes were red with black comas orbiting the pupil.

**Kimimaro and Hinata**

"Dance of the Fireweed!"

Bones shoot out of Kimimaro's forearms and he swung at the assassin. The sand ninja swung a chakra powered fist into Kimimaro's chest. Kimimaro kneeled over and fell to the ground.

"That was pathetic," the assassin commented.

"What's going on?" Hinata though. "It takes more then one hit to bring down Kimimaro."

Then she saw Kimimaro smirk and give her a signal. She got into her hybrid stance and began to pummel the surprised assassin. The man got an even bigger surprise when he felt Kimimaro grab him from behind.

**Naruto and Gaara **

"So, the Shukaku container, and the Namikage's son, working together," the assassin mused. "Good thing I'm getting paid to kill both of you!"

He leapt into the air just in time to avoid Gaara's sand. "Heh, try to block this!" He made a hand seal, and yelled, "Vision of Hell Jutsu!" The illusion was about to hit Gaara when Naruto jumped in the way.

Through Naruto's eyes the world turned into a vision of hell. He saw his friends dead and the world burning.

"**Kit," **the voice of Kyuubi echoed through his head. **"I'm going to override the Genjutsu with my chakra,"**

Kyuubi's chakra burst from Naruto in the form of a snarling fox head. Killer intent paralyzed the assassin. With a growl Naruto charged the assassin and sent him flying. Right into a pile of sand.

"Gaara, now!" Naruto growled.

Gaara clenched his fist together, "Improper Dessert Funeral!"

The sand crushed the chest of the unfortunate assassin, staining the sand red. Naruto's Kyuubi chakra died down.

**Sasuke and Haku**

Sasuke saw the needles approaching and ducked down. He sent a kick to the assassin's exposed back, sending the man flying into the air. He was killed by the flying needles before he even hit the ground.

**Kimimaro and Hinata**

The assassin felt Kimimaro grab him from behind.

"Never assume your opponent is down," Kimimaro whispered. "Dance of the Wild Rose!" He then sent several spike through the assassin's chest, piercing numerous important internal organs.

**Kakashi, Rin Obito**

Kakashi and Obito were bleeding from numerous wounds which Rin was healing.

"Heh, you don't stand…" Kashi taunted.

"…a chance against me," Obito finished.

"What the hell!" they both said at the same time. "What, are you planning?"

Obito smirked, "wonder why Rin is only healing my wounds?" and Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kashi then heard the sound of chirping birds.

"Chidori Sword!" Kakashi rammed the focused Chidori into Kashi's unguarded back. The focused lighting burning through bone armour.

"We have also improved," Kakashi finished, as Kashi fell to the ground.

"Everyone okay!" Obito yelled.

Six yells of confirmation were heard. Followed by the three gennin.

"He was a Kaguya!" Kimimaro exclaimed seeing Kashi.

"Yep," Kakashi answered. "Now, I need to take this body to daimyo. He has a colossal bounty on his head." Kakashi picked up the body and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"He is what I could have been," Kimimaro said out of the blue. "I thank the gods that your village found me."

"You have a point there," Haku said. "Who knows what we would have been, if things had been different."

"Lets all get cleaned up," Rin suggested. "I don't think you will be able to get much done on the bridge today Tazuna!"

"I agree," Tazuna answered. "I know that chakra Naruto used," he thought to himself. "It's Kyuubi's! Maybe there is more truth to that superstition then we thought."

In a few weeks the Bridge was done. It was a great construction that spanned all the way to the mainland. The Gennin team had departed back to their village.

"What do you think we should name the bridge?" Someone asked.

"Well, we named the bridge to the Fox Village, the Arashi Bridge… So, why don't we call it the Great Naruto Bridge! Naruto is his son."

"Sounds good!"

_Authors Note: thank god I got the Wave Arch done!_

_I personally think this chapter went a bit to fast… what do you think?_

_Oh and the Chapter explaining Gaara's arrival is next._


	11. Remberence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether. So get your lawyers off my lawn.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 11: Remembrance

_The Guide has this to say on True Superstitions: Superstitions vary from land to land, quiet a few are truer then people will admit. The truest example is a Wave superstition that said when Ninja set foot on wave country; it would herald the arrival of one who could control the Kyuubi's power. When Ninja did set foot on wave country it was the band of missing-nins lead by Arashi Uzumaki, who brought his son Naruto Uzumaki; the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi._

_Other superstitions that have a measure of truth to them are the ninja belief that if a snake slithers across your path, you will have a confrontation with a nemesis, or the Mist belief that if you get hit by a fish, you will die. Both of these beliefs are true or are merely a result of reoccurring chance. But, every ninja that had a snake cross their path had a confrontation with their nemesis, and every Mist-nin that was hit by a fish has died shortly after._

Yashamaru lit a stick of incense that sat beside a picture of a woman with short light-brown hair.

"Hello sister," Yashamaru said, bowing his head respectfully. "Kankuro and Temari have become powerful Genin. Gaara has also become a Genin; he has made great friends and has become powerful in his own right. I can only wonder what would have happened if you didn't decide to leave the Sand."

**Flashback 13-some years ago**

Yashamaru paced outside of a room in the Sand Hospital. A few moments later, Chiyo, one of the village elders, walked out lugging a large black kettle behind her.

"What did Chiyo-sama doing with Shukaku?" Yashamaru thought, as he walked into the room. A vase whizzed by his face and shattered against the wall.

"Sorry, brother, I though you were that bastard of a Kazekage," Karura hissed.

"Why are you mad at Kazekage-sama?"

"That #$ had Shukaku sealed in my child," She spat, rubbing her bulging abdomen.

"What!"

"You heard me. He felt that the Sand needed a new weapon. I'll be damned if he turns any child of mine into a weapon, even if I will die after the child is born." Karura started to get up from the bed she was lying in.

"What are you going to do?" Yashamaru asked.

"I'm leaving, and if you don't help me I'll come back from the grave to make your life hell," Karura threatened grabbing a scalpel from a tray. "So, you going to help?"

Yashamaru gulped, "Y-yes."

"Good."

**Later… at the camp of the Fox Ninja**

Yashamaru waited outside of Arashi's tent. Temari and Kankuro were being entertained by a woman with red hair.

Karura walked out of the tent followed by Arashi.

"Thank you for providing sanctuary for me, my children, and my brother," she said.

"It's not a problem, we're glad to have your help," Arashi responded.

**Border of Wind Country… half a month later**

Yashamaru ran into the medic tent; he had received word that his sister was giving birth.

There was sand and blood everywhere. Yashamaru gave a startled cry when the sand coving the ground rose up and latched on to his leg. Sand began to rise from the ground and grab on to the medics. Suddenly, Arashi zoomed into the tent. Seeing the sand move he made a series of hand seals. His fingers were alight with purple flames. "Five Element Seal!" he yelled, as he pressed the seal onto Karura's stomach. The sand died down and sunk back to the ground. "That should contain Shukaku, for now,"

**End Flashback**

Yashamaru snapped out of his recollection as he remembered his sister's last words.

"**I name this child Gaara. May he be a blessing to you Arashi, but a curse to the Sand and to one who sealed this demon within him."**

Those words echoed through Yashamaru's memory, as they brought back another memory.

**Flashback: Unmarked Grave on the borders of Wind Country**

Yashamaru stared at the mound of sand that marked his sisters grave.

In Wind Country the rich had their bodies preserved with an expensive and complicated process. The poor were merely buried in desert. "It's ironic," he thought, "my sister, wife of the Kazekage, buried like a commoner in the dessert."

He looked at the baby in his arms. The child had a tuff of red hair on his head and a five point seal on his stomach, which, was reinforced by a more powerful seal surrounding it.

"It is a good thing Arashi reinforced the seal," he thought.

"Hey."

Yashamaru turned to see Arashi walking towards him, carrying a small bundle in his arms. There was a long suffocating silence.

"Don't blame Gaara for your sister's death," Arashi said at last.

"How…" Yashamaru started to say.

"I know because I'm in the same boat as you," Arashi answered. "This boy is my son, Naruto; he contains the Kyuubi, the beast that killed many of my friends and family. I hate the Kyuubi for what he did, yet I do not hate Naruto. Naruto is the Kyuubi's jailor not the demon. If you want to blame someone for your sister's death, blame the Kazekage, blame Shukaku, but do not blame Gaara. He is merely an unwilling player in this business."

Arashi turned and walked away. Yashamaru looked at the sleeping Gaara. "Arashi is right," he thought. "It is the Kazekage's fault."

He turned around and walked back to the camp.

**End Flashback**

Yashamaru stood up and looked out the window. He got a front row seat to a pink Genma chasing Gaara, Naruto, Kimimaro, Haku and Hinata.

"I wonder how things would have turned out," he thought.

_Authors Note: The well awaited explanation to Gaara's arrival, hope it is okay._

_Looking back I realized the last chapter wasn't exactly my best work._

_Also… I'm starting the Chunin Exam arc. So I need suggestions for possible tests the gennin have to go through. It would be greatly appreciated. I don't want to use the Cannon tests._


	12. Aplication and Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether. So get your lawyers off my lawn.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 12: The Application and Exam

_The Guide has this to say on Shukaku: Shukaku is the one-tailed tankui and the weakest of the Biju. Shukaku has the ability to manipulate sand and air and bestows the former on his Jinchuuriki. Shukaku is the most bloodthirsty of the Biju and will try to drive his containers insane, by preventing them from sleeping and whispering in their mind._

_Shukaku was defeated when he attacked the Hidden Sand, and was sealed into a baby at the cost of the 2nd Kazekage. His current vessel, Gaara of the Desert, lives in the Hidden Fox._

Twitch twitch

"…"

Twitch

"Naruto…"

"I AM GOING CRAZY FROM CHASING THAT #$ CAT!" Naruto roared. "ENOUGE WITH THE $$#$ D-RANKED MISSIONS!"

Kakashi chucked to himself, as he handed as sheet of paper to the six Gennin. "These are application sheets for the upcoming Chunin Exams in Ocean Country. Fill these out, and then meet at the Namikage tower tomorrow, to begin the journey to Ocean Country."

"Yes! Finally a chance to prove our skill!" Naruto cheered.

"We will be ready," Haku replied.

The six gennin took off to pack.

"You think they're ready?" Rin asked. "The Chunin exams are brutal."

"I think they are," Kakashi replied. "But, that may not be enough."

**Next Day… on the Great Naruto Bridge**

Arashi headed the large group of ninja as they set off to ocean country. Out of all the Genin in the village, only 34 were going to the Chunin exams. Only 1 or 2 might become chunin.

"Sensei," Haku asked. "Why do we compete against other villages in the Chunin exam? Wouldn't it be better to preserve the village's secrets if we tested just our Genin?"

"Yes it would be," Rin answered. "However, that is not the sole reason for the Chunin exams. A few years ago it was agreed that a different, country would host the Chunin and Jounin exams every year. Nearly all villages attend the exams, and a pact of non-aggression is signed by the leaders to prevent violence. People looking to hire shinobi often attend the finals of these exams, to see which village has the best shinobi."

"And the better we do in the exams; the stronger our village will look," Haku finished.

"Exactly, the last Hidden World War was 14 years ago. Now we fight in tournaments to prove who is the better."

"What was the 3rd Hidden World War like?" Sasuke asked.

"Horrible," Obito answered, before Rin could respond. "That was back when we were Leaf-nins; Chunin even. It was a practical free-for-all; alliances were being broken as fast as they were made. During that war we were attacked by the Stone and the Cloud. We nearly died on a mission to Earth country. It was mere luck we got out alive. Of course it was barley a year after the war, before the Kyuubi attacked. It was at least 2 years after the war before we became Fox-nin."

A silence greeted the end of Obito's story.

"Let's hope we do not see another Hidden World War," Gaara said.

**Two days later… Outside the Capital of Ocean Country**

The large group of ninja worked their way through the large influx of traffic entering Ocean Country's capital. All over you could see the metal headbands of various ninja, from various villages. The entire city was built in the middle of a bay, held up by concrete stilts; a testament to the country's wealth.

"Okay, tomorrow all Genin will head due north from the main gates. Their will be a camouflaged trail that will lead to the first test. The Village Hidden in the Coral Reef wishes to keep its location secret." Arashi instructed the Genin. "I wish all of you the best of luck."

**Later**

Team 5 set themselves up in one of the hotels that were reserved for ninja.

"Gaara," Naruto said, tapping his friend on the shoulder. "I need to tell you all something."

Gaara nodded and raised his dome of sand around the room.

"What do you need to tell us, Naruto?" Haku asked.

"I made a breakthrough in my research on wood jutsus," Naruto told the group.

"Really, what?" Kimimaro asked excitedly.

"Well, I've figured out how to make trees grow into specific shapes. But, I've found out something interesting about elemental jutsus. I've found out that fire, water, air, and earth jutsus are just what I call basic elements. Lightning, Ice, Wood, and Magma Jutsus are a combination of two basic elements. Ice is water and air, lighting is air and fire, magma is fire and earth, and wood is water and earth." Naruto explained.

"So, if my affinity is fire, I could learn lightning and magma jutsus easier," Sasuke said to himself.

"Yes, I have been working on these elemental hybrid jutsus as a side project from my wood jutsus."

"So we can expect more new jutsus from you," Gaara added.

"Oh, yes… lots of jutsus. Well, Gaara, I believe we are done," Naruto finished.

Gaara lowered the sand and the Genin finished unpacking.

**Next Day…**

The Genin ventured from the city to the thick jungle that surrounded the bay. They handed their application forms to the Coral Chunin sitting at a folding table. "So, you're one of the Fox's six man teams? Okay we will just count you as two teams, okay."

The Gennin nodded in response and entered the path. As they walked down Naruto saw a trip wire lying across the path. "Sasuke look ou…!" But it was too late. Sasuke tripped on the wire.

Shurikin shot out from the thick foliage lining the path. Gaara raised two walls of sand as the group began running down the path.

"Naruto! I think we should turn back!" Haku suggested. "We are unprepared for this amount of traps!"

"No way in Hell," Naruto growled. "We came here to take the Chunin exam and that's exactly what we will do."

After a mile of traps they skidded to a halt outside a large tent. Another Reef Chunin was sitting at a folding table.

"Congratulations for getting past the first Chunin exam test." The Chunin said.

"What the hell!" The six Genin yelled in unison.

"That test was to see two things," the Chunin continued. "Whether you would be prepared for unexpected surprises, those shurikin only had a mild sedative on them, and whether you had the determination necessary to push forward, even when the situation appeared deadly, and you never prepared for it. Just go into the tent and wait for the next exam."

"This place is crazy!" Naruto commented as they walked into the tent.

_Authors Note: Err... Sorry for the delay, as you probley know school started so my life was a little hectic_

_ The next chapter will be the second stage of the exam... And where new forces make their presence known_


	13. Last Teams Standing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether. So get your lawyers off my lawn.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 13: Last Teams Standing

_The Guide has this to say on the Cult of the Biju: When the Biju first came into this world, there were some that believe they were divine beings sent to purge the world of sin. These people formed a cult that worshiped the Biju as gods. Most of the Biju found these efforts pathetic and just ignored them. However, a few, such the Kyuubi, saw the use of such obedient servants and would send them on missions they found too troublesome to do. Kyuubi also granted the cultists the summoning contract for foxes._

_The cult waned as the Biju were sealed, one-by-one, until the mightiest, the Kyuubi, was sealed by the Third Hokage. The cult now is just a few scattered individuals who pray for the return of the Biju. _

The tent was packed with Genin from all corners of the Elemental Countries. The Fox ninja that had passed were crowded into a small corner of the tent. "Hey, losers!" a boy with a fur lined coat and a dog on his head yelled. "I'm surprised you made it this far!"

"Be quiet, Kiba," Shino hissed to his team mate. "You are attracting unwanted attention."

"It's good to hear you six again," Kitumaru said without even looking them.

"Good to see you too, Kitumaru," Naruto replied.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura screeched, as they tried to latch onto Sasuke; only to be restrained by Gaara's sand.

"Thank you," Sasuke mouthed to Gaara.

"Gaara, check out the competition," Haku ordered.

Gaara nodded and activated his Third Eye. "I see a leaf ninja. He has silver hair pulled into a pony tail, a pair of round glasses; he wears purple and has cards that contain information on the competition."

"Can you spy on what those cards say?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes," Gaara replied. "The card he has now says there are 60 teams from the Leaf, 45 from the Stone, 72 from the Mist, 59 from the Cloud, 64 from the Sand, 12 from the Waterfall, 2 from the Smoke, 13 from the Rain, 23 from the Grass, 11 from the Fox, 24 from the Snow, 7 from the Tide, 1 from the Spirit, 5 from the Moon, 7 from the Sun, and 17 from the Coral."

"Anything else?" Haku asked.

"Yes, he is showing the stats on three Leaf-nin, Shisha Uchiha, Kaimaru Hyuuga, and Zaku… Shit, he put them away."

"Alright, you worthless bunch!" a Coral Jounin yelled. He looked psycho, with blood-shot eyes and spiked hair pulled down with a bandana. "This is the second challenge of the Chunin exams! Now, before you all proceed, you are required to sign this form. This states that if you die, the Hidden Coral will not be held responsible for your death. Yes, this is the part where people start dieing! Just hand your signed forms to the Ninja at the exit, and proceed to the area where the test will take place."

The Fox Genin signed the forms and proceeded down a dirt trail to a fenced-off section of jungle. "Alright, this is Training Area 23; also known as the Red Jungle. It is within this jungle that the second test will take place. There are plenty of vicious predators in the water and the jungle. The objectives of this test are these," the Jounin said, holding up a nondescript tube made of bone. "There are 100 of these tubes hidden through out the area. They may be hidden in plain sight, they may be buried, they may be underwater, or they may be in the possession of another team. Your team needs one of these to enter the outpost in the middle of this area, or, in the case of six man teams, two. You have five days to reach the outpost."

Team 5 waited at their assigned gate. The gate then creaked open, and they took off into the jungle.

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan," Haku ordered. "See if you can see one of the tubes."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. "I see something at the bottom of that pond. I can't make out what it is though, but it looks like a tube."

"Great! I'll get it," Naruto said, making a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A shadow clone appeared and dived into the pond. Suddenly there was a thrashing in the water and a poof of smoke. "Damn," Naruto swore, as he received information from the shadow clone. "There's a crocodile in there. Haku, how far can you apply your bloodline?"

"I don't know? I've never tested the range. Why?"

"Try freezing the tube," Naruto suggested. "You might be able to float it to the surface."

"I'll try," Haku said, as he made a hand seal. The surface of the water broke and an ice block emerged. It contained a bamboo tube which was clutched by the remains of a skeletal hand.

"What do you think is in the tube?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Haku replied, as they dragged the ice block in and pried the lid off the tube. A piece of paper and several small packets fell out of the tube. Haku picked up the paper and examined it contents. "It's no wonder this guy was killed," Haku exclaimed. "This tube contains several packets of poison used by the Coral. It also has instructions on how to brew them and how to apply them to sebon! This is gold!"

"That's good," Sasuke answered. "But, we are no closer to finding the two tubes we need."

"Have, faith in our abilities, Sasuke," Kimimaro said. "We still have four days left to track down two tubes."

**Another part of the Red Jungle**

"So who are these people we are supposed to be assassinating?" a girl, with black hair, black eyes, and a shirt with a red and white fan on it, said to her team mates.

"They are Kimimaro Kaguya, Naruto Uzimaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Haku Reisui, Gaara of the Dessert, and Sasuke Uchiha. You should know this, Shisha," a boy, with long black hair, white pupliless eyes, and black kimono-like clothing, answered.

"Shut up, Kaimaru," Shisha hissed.

"Are you guys almost through yelling? We have some people to kill," Zaku asked angrily. "Why are these guys so important that Orochimaru-sama wants them assassinated anyway?"

Kaimaru groaned. "If we kill them, we deprive the Fox of two Jinchuuriki, two unique bloodlines, and we kill two renegade members of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. That kid, Naruto, is also the Namikage's son."

"Oh," Zaku acknowledged. "Well, let's make sure they're six feet under, in five days!"

"You got the bait?" Shisha asked.

"Yup!" Zaku held up a bone tube. The Leaf Genin took off into the trees.

_Authors Note: Well that's the start of the second test._

_I don't think they mention Haku's surname so I made one up._


	14. Red Eyes, White Eyes, Air Tubes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether. So get your lawyers off my lawn.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 14: Red Eyes, White Eyes, and Air Tubes

_The guide has this to say on the Legendary Senin: They are three powerful ninja that emerged from the Leaf and were trained by the 3rd Hokage himself. They are the Super Pervert Jiraiya, the Great Drinker Orochimaru, and the Legendary Sucker Tsunade. They are also an amusing representation of the three deadly sins of ninja- alcohol, money, and women. Jiraiya is a mega pervert, and he regularly gets the crap beaten out of himself, for pursuing that hobby. Tsunade is a chronic gambler and a bad one at that. Orochimaru is actually a closet drinker, though he tries not to let anyone know._

_Jiraiya now wanders between the Leaf, where he tries to show-up Orochimaru and spies on the hot springs, and the Fox, where he sees his student Arashi and spies on the hot springs. Orochimaru is Hokage of the Leaf and is too often caught up in his search for power to notice anything else. Tsunade wanders throughout the lands blowing her money at casinos, smashing up pubs, and hiding from debt collectors._

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen. _

Haku applied some poison to his sebon, while whistling an annoying tune.

"What type of poison is that?" Sasuke asked, trying very hard no to be annoyed by Haku's whistling.

"Paralysis poison, it is a very potent brew. So, be careful around my sebon," Haku warned.

"We better get going," Kimimaro suggested. "We need to find at least two bone tubes. If worst comes to worse we can ambush a team as they head for the outpost."

The six Genin made their way through the jungle. As they leaped from tree to tree, Hinata called out, "I see a tube down there!"

"It will be bad if we get ambushed here," Haku thought. "There are no puddles, ponds, or rivers I can draw water from."

Naruto made two shadow clones which tore through the bush. Suddenly, one of the shadow clones tripped a trap. A hail of kunai rained down on the tube. The clones managed to toss it to Naruto before they disappeared.

"That was easy," Naruto remarked, surprised.

"Hellish Inferno Jutsu!"

Flames surrounded Team 5. Gaara threw up his dome of sand around his team mates as the flames advanced on them. The dome glowed white as the flames heated up the sand.

Inside Haku was using his bloodline to counter the intense heat that was turning the dome into an oven. The sand suddenly began to melt as the heat turned it into molten glass. In response, Gaara flung the dome outwards sending molten glass flying everywhere. Sand rose from the ground and smothered the remaining flames.

"I told you the heat wouldn't kill them," Kaimaru told Shisha, as the leaf team jumped out of the jungle.

"Shut up," she spat.

"Heh, this will, finish them" Zaku said. "Decapitating Air Wave Jutsu!"

A huge blast of ultrasonic sound emanated from Zaku's hands. Gaara's dome of sand was raised just in time to intercept the sonic blast. The blast blew the sand dome to pieces, leaving a shocked Gaara in its wake.

"Heh, with these babies I can shatter boulders. This is the jutsu of the future," Zaku taunted, revealing the two air holes in his hands.

"Damnit! Split up!" Haku ordered. "We can take them on two on one!"

Gaara's sand formed into a claw and closed in on Zaku. Zaku blasted the claw away, only to have several sebon zip by his hand. Haku fired needles at the Leaf-nin, and Gaara kept raising his barrier of sand to intercept any sound blasts that headed for them.

Finally, a stray sebon needle hit Zaku in the hand. Zaku's hand seized up and fell limp. "What the, hell!" he yelled. "What did you do to me!"

"The needles are coated with a powerful paralysis poison," Haku explained. "It paralyzes both your muscles and your chakra system. That hand will be useless for awhile."

Zaku growled. "Decapitating Air Wave Jutsu!"

Gaara barely had time to raise his sand shield.

Naruto, with Hinata, found himself fighting Kaimaru.

"Let's see how well the Namikage's son and a traitor Hyuuga fight," Kaimaru said, calmly sliding into the Jyuuken stance.

"Oh yeah! Take this!" Naruto yelled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

At least 65 shadow clones poofed into existence around Kaimaru, who smirked in response. "64 Hands of Hatake!" Kaimaru's form blurred as he simultaneously struck all of the shadow clones, leaving a surprised Naruto.

"Damn! I didn't know you could use that technique to hit multiple opponents," Naruto swore. "Lightning Bolt Jutsu!" A giant arc of lightning jumped from Naruto's hand and struck the shocked Kaimaru.

The shock from the bolt knocked Kaimaru off his feet. That allowed Hinata to engage him in a taijutsu fight. She managed to disable his left leg, and cut several of the tendons in his torso, before Kaimaru hit her with vicious Jyuuken strikes to the lungs and heart. Hinata coughed up blood and her breathing became irregular. She managed to stabilize her heartbeat and lungs before she passed out.

"That was pathetic," Kaimaru spat out, winching as he tired to move his chest.

Meanwhile, Kimimaro and Sasuke had engaged Shisha in a Taijutsu/Ninjutsu battle.

"Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, as he attempted to blast Shisha.

Shisha, her three-tomoe sharingan active, dodged the blast and twisted in mid-air to avoid a slash from Kimimaro. "Fire Clone!" Five clones of Shisha appeared. One attempted to grab onto Kimimaro from behind, two started to engage Kimimaro, and the rest attacked Sasuke.

Kimimaro shoot some bones out of his back and impaled one of the clones, which vanished in a flash of flame. "Dance of the Clematis Flower!" A large drill made of bone formed around his hand. He promptly impaled one clone, the fire blackening the bone, and swung towards the other. The clone dodged and kicked Kimimaro in the stomach, burning the bone wielder. Bones erupted from Kimimaro's chest and skewered the fire clone. He then saw Shisha engage Sasuke and went to help his team mate.

_Authors Note: Well I hope this fight scene is better than the earlier ones I have produced._

_I would love to know what I can do to make my fight scenes better._

_P.S. Sorry for the delay I got sick and wasn't able to write for a bit. Plus I have two essays due for school, Urg._


	15. Blood, Eyes, Bones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I don't own the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy ether. So get your lawyers off my lawn.**

**Hidden by the Fox**

Chapter 15: Bones, Demons, and Ice

_The Ninja's Guide has this to say on the Village Hidden in the Coral Reef: a hidden village based out of Ocean Country. The Hidden Coral goes to great lengths to make sure its village stays hidden and have been known to kill anyone who has even an idea where the village is. Coral-nins are infamous for their use of poison. They coat nearly all their weapons in poison and some even carry a tank of toxic water, to give their water jutsus an extra kick. The Coral's poisons are known for their power, and even now, no other village has been able to recreate them._

"Damnit!" Haku swore under his breath. "We're too evenly matched. He blows away Gaara's sand before it gets close to him, and sends my needles off course at the same time. If only I had some water... Damnit! I don't have enough chakra to make water, and there are no water sources near here!" Haku took a careful look at his surroundings, noticing many large red flowers clinging to the trees. "Wait, bromeliads collect water in their flowers! Gaara, cover me!"

Gaara nodded, "Dessert Sand Storm!" Sand whipped around Gaara in a haze, obscuring both him and Haku.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors!"

Water from the flowers flew into the air and formed a dome of Ice Mirrors around Zaku. Zaku raised his hands and blasted an ice mirror. The mirror shattered and then re-formed.

Zaku noticed a tendril of sand creeping towards him and promptly blasted it. Haku took that opportunity to launch a crossfire of sebon at Zaku. Zaku didn't dodge in time. His body seized up and he collapsed, sebon sticking out of him like pins in a pincushion.

**Meanwhile…**

Kaimaru dodged two kunai and struck Naruto with a Jyuuken punch. Naruto jumped back and began a series of hand seals. "Flamethrower jutsu!" He then blew a stream of fire at Kaimaru.

"Kaiten!" Kaimaru spun like a top as a dome of chakra formed around him. Naruto's flames struck the Kaiten like water hitting a dam. "You won't catch me by surprise again. 64 Hands of Hakke! 1 strike! 2 strikes! 4 strikes! 8 strikes! 16 Strikes! 32 Strikes! 64 Strikes!" Naruto fell to the ground. "You can never beat me," Kaimaru snorted, as he turned around. "Wait, killing intent!?"

"**I'm not that easy to beat!"**

**Meanwhile…**

"So traitor!" Shisha spat, as she launched a kick at Sasuke. "You're just as weak as I thought! I guess nothing good can be expected from traitors who disgrace the Uchiha!"

"Shut UP!" Sasuke roared. "Fox Fireball!" He then took a deep breath and blew a giant bluish fireball at Shisha. She dodged effortlessly and watched the fireball sail past her and strike Kimimaro, who was sneaking up behind her.

"Pathetic. Its no wonder your father committed seppuku. You can't even stop yourself from hurting your team mates."

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT WEAK!" Sasuke roared in rage as he charged at Shisha.

In the blink of an eye Shisha was behind him. "You're weak. I expected nothing better from an Uchiha trained by traitors. If you were raised in the Leaf then maybe you might have been better…" She then delivered a blow to his head, knocking Sasuke out. "That was pathetic…"

"Dance of the Fireweed!"

Shisha moved just in time to stop Kimimaro from ripping open her chest, but not enough to stop him from hitting her leg. The bones protruding from Kimimaro's forearm tore the flesh from her leg.

Kimimaro looked worse for wear. Patches of skin were lightly burnt and blood dripped down his face.

"Never assume you have won before you HAVE won," Kimimaro said. "Dance of the Flytrap!"

Bones burst from the ground and snapped together like a bear trap. Again Shisha dodged, but not quickly enough. The bones snapped shut on her arm breaking it completely.

**And back we go…**

Kaimaru gazed in horror at the demonic chakra emanating from Naruto. In a flash Naruto was in front of him, dealing him a blow to the neck. He flew backwards into a tree, just in time to see Shisha get her arm snapped.

"Damnit!"he swore. "Shisha is out! I never thought we would be overpowered!"

"Wait!" he yelled, raising his hands surrender. "I give up! I'll give you my teams other bone tube if you let us leave!"

"Kaimaru!" Shisha yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Damnit Shisha, we're overpowered!" Kaimaru yelled, as he tossed a bone tube to Naruto. "Now, go get Zaku and let's get out of here!" He watched as Shisha grabbed Zaku and limped off into the jungle, before leaving himself.

Naruto immediately rushed over to Hinata and checked to see if she was alright. "Haku! Come here!" he yelled at the ice ninja.

Haku ran over to Hinata and used a diagnostic jutsu. "She's alright," he proclaimed. "She managed to fix the worst of it before she blacked out."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Good, lets head to the outpost, we have two bone tubes. Hopefully we can have some peace so we can patch ourselves up."

_Author's Note: Sorry for the huge delay in updating! I had a major case of writer's block! _

_Also, I know this is shorter then what I usually do, but I will make up for it in the next chapter!_


End file.
